


The Long Wait

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humorous, Impala Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never have listened to his younger brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the E/O challenge on fanfiction.net. Word of the week: Soap. Thanks to Raloria for her suggestion of the car wash.

Dean looked anxiously at the sign. _Car Wash Special $9.99 Premium Seat Cleaning_

"Tell me about your special," he demanded, glaring at the attendant.

"We deep clean the seats... She'll look and smell like new."

"What soap do you use?"

The attendant showed them a dingy white bottle.

"Don't know... Baby gets only the best..."

"Dean," Sam cajoled, "after all we've been through, she could _use_ a deep cleaning."

"Well, okay..." He scowled, doubtful.

"Don't worry," said the attendant, "we'll take good care of her."

Except for when Sam had died, those were the longest 45 minutes of Dean's life.


End file.
